


120 in the Shade

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian drops by on a hot, hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	120 in the Shade

Ian dreaded getting out of his truck as he parked in Charlie's driveway. LA was going for record temperatures and his truck had air conditioning. Finally he took a deep breath and made a run for it. He banged on the front door and got no answer but that wasn't a surprise. He quickly headed around the house to the back yard and garage. He was rather expecting to find Charlie at least in the garage. Instead he was lounging near his koi pond in the deep shadow of his lemon tree. He was in shorts and an undershirt and was reading a math journal.

“Hello, Professor.”

Charlie looked up from his journal but didn't stand. “Ian. Hello. What brings you here?”

“Actually in town for a few days. Got to give testimony. Though I'd drop by.”

“Well you picked a hell of a day for it.” Charlie picked up a large pitcher of ice water that was sitting on the grass next to him and poured a glass. He held it out to Ian.

Ian gratefully took the glass already feeling the sweat running down his spine. “Thank you. Now what in the world are you doing outside on a day like this?”

“Antique homes don't have air conditioning. Had so many fans running I blew a fuse. It's actually cooler out here than in there.”

“That sound's unpleasant.”

Charlie just shrugged.

Ian fished an ice cube from his glass. He ran it up and down his neck. It melted almost instantly between the heat of his skin and the air.

“So where's everyone else?” Ian fished out another ice cube.

“Dad's at work where there's air conditioning. Don's at work where there's air conditioning. Amita's at work where there's air conditioning.”

“Leaving you here where it's a hundred twenty in the shade.”

Charlie shrugged again. He pulled an ice cube from the picture and sucked it in with a slightly obscene pop. Ian noticed the math journal had also been carefully tented across Charlie's lap. He picked it up to find Charlie half hard under it. Ian raised an eyebrow.

“You can't blame guy. You show up in a skin tight t-shirt then rub yourself with ice cubes.”

Ian smiled. He and Charlie had had an on off thing for a bit before things got serious with Amita.

“Aren't you a married man now?”

Charlie slipped the gold band from his finger and turned it around a few times before looking up at Ian. “If my lovely wife isn't at this moment on her knees with her head between Agent Warner's thighs in the incredibly air conditioned CalSci server room I will be very surprised.”

Ian let himself absorb that mental image before Charlie's wedding band was dropped into the pitcher of water with a plop.

“Shall we go inside?” Ian asked.

“Fuck no. It might a hundred twenty out here but it's at least a hundred thirty five in there.

Ian looked around and decided that if Charlie was going to be that cavalier with his secrecy who was he to argue.

Ian kneeled down putting his knees on either side of Charlie's hips. Before they even touched Ian could feel the body heat Charlie was putting out. It was almost suffocating but it had been years since he had his hands on Charlie and he wasn't going to pass up this chance even if it was possibly cause by heat induced delirium.

When their lips crushed together it almost burned. As their tongues intertwined he felt around blindly and dunked his hand into the ice water with the rapidly melting ice. He fished out some and pressed it against Charlie's chest. It went from solid to liquid in a moment but Charlie gasped and ground his hips up towards Ian.

Ian reached down and pulled Charlie's cock from his shorts. His skin was smooth and scalding, stretched over a nice thick hunk of flesh, just as he remembered it.

Charlie moaned and reached down quickly unzipping and pulling out Ian. Ian knew this was going to be quick. It had been too damn long and it was too hot out to take proper time. It was almost too hot to touch but still they managed, half dressed, on the grass, they rutted against each other and tried to stroke each other off cursing and hissing out each other's names.

Ian knew he was going first. Charlie always had freakish stamina. Charlie sped up stokes until Ian shuddered and came between them. His cum felt blistering. Charlie for once was right behind spraying against Ian's belly before he rolled away on the grass desperate to cool down.

He had almost pulled himself back together when he heard a throat clear. He sat up quickly knowing exactly what he and Charlie must look like. Amita stood there next to Agent Warner who looked just slightly rumpled to Ian's eyes.

“Hey Liz, Hi Hun.” Charlie sounded bizarrely perky for a man who'd just been caught with his cock out. “Guess what, Ian's town. You know, we forgot to invite him to our wedding.”


End file.
